


Secrets, Drugs and Casual Snogging

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Hank, F/M, Family, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Little Family - Freeform, M/M, Multi, pureness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knew that hanging out together would lead to everything that’s happened and more?It’s endearing and oddly cute, but not only that, it’s gotten Hank to open up and realise that new can be a good thing too.





	Secrets, Drugs and Casual Snogging

**Author's Note:**

> Another little addition to this collection! I’ve been having so much fun with this little Universe and have many ideas for more shorts in the future!
> 
> If you have any suggestions feel free to drop me down in the comments! I love inspiration!

“So AFTER you two are done pashin’, ya reckon we could get a move on yeah?” Your foot tapped impatiently against the concrete floor, arms folded in an amused stance as you gestured towards the two males in front of you with a swift raise of your eyebrow. The stance you held had hinted at the glee you found for the particular situation in front of you, where as the lieutenant, Hank, had clearly demonstrated his discomfort with a scoff of disgust.

“Fuck you.” Gavin spat, hastily standing up from Connor’s lap, readjusting the hood of his jacket as he stepped aside, cheeks reddened and ablaze with the realisation that he had been caught on the job, lip locked with the android bellow. He shoved his hands into his pockets, digging them deeper with the hope that he could bury the embarrassment along with his fists no matter how pathetic it appeared. Beside him, Connor had taken less time to correct his posture, bluish tint draining from his face as his tie was corrected and fastened with a clip. They both stood up, stiff and awkwardly staring at Hank and your presence.

“There’s a time and place for your horny shit, and now is neither the time nor the place.” Hank scolded, exasperated. “I think it’ll take a drink or two to fully be able to thoroughly forget whatever the fuck you were doin’ to each other’s faces.” He sighed to add emphasis in the displeasure of stumbling along the two’s make out session, arms folded with a pained tone.

“Oh come on Lieu, didn’t you ever have a serious pashin’ sesh as a lad?” The older man stared incredulously at you, the struggle evident upon his face as he spent time to decipher what exactly you had said to him. His eyes contorted into that of absolute ‘what the fuckery’ before sighing in defeat.

“I think what (y/n) was trying to say-“

“No I’m not stupid Connor, Jesus fuck, I get what she’s sayin’, all I’m sayin’ is that I didn’t go doing anything in front of my father and friends.” The android’s lips exchanged the shape of an ‘O’ as he understood what Hank had implied, a hand rubbing at the nape of his neck impishly.

“The fuck is ‘pashing’ anyway?” Gavin shot, an attempt to change the subject in the hopes of making it easier to avoid the events that had just occurred. His face was still flushing a beet-red however, a constant reminder that it wasn’t going to be any time soon before either of the four would move on.

“Pashin’, ya know, pashin’, snoggin’ all the crap y’all doin seconds ago.” You said smugly, referencing once more what you’d walked in on. “And not to mention, pashin’ on an investigation? How risqué.” The mention of the task at hand had quickly dawned on the four of you as Connor snapped back into action, leading your group out of the alleyway that had been previously deemed appropriate for the couple.

“Of all places, Gavin, the alleyway is definitely your worst choice.” Hank turned his head to stare at the dark tunnel that lead to nothing but dumpsters.

“It was actually your perfect little android son’s idea.” Gavin smirked, turning to check if Connor was still keeping a look out.

Hank paused briefly to exchange a look of surprise with you, coming to terms with the fact that Connor, one of the most precise and perfectionist people ever known, had made the hasty decision of dragging himself and Gavin down a musty alley.

“My bad.” Hank corrected, hands up in acceptance for his error of accusation. He lowered his arms, deadpanning at Connor. “Son, you have terrible taste in romance.”

“There ya go.” You chimed, “Lieu gets it.”

“Saying ‘Lieutenant’ is just, if not more, easier to say and less complicated to remember.” Hank said, “Or you could just call me ‘Hank’, like ever fucking normal human being.”

“Well so-rry, Hank, sorry that we are on an investigation and it’s cool to give ya a nickname.” You replied, dignified and strong headed with your opinion.

The group could only stare at your remark in return. “How exactly did you befriend her Gavin?” Connor turned towards the detective questioningly, earning a stifled laugh from Hank.

“Was wondering the exact same thing.” Gavin snorted as you playfully punched his shoulder.

“Very funny, let’s get back to the task at hand?” You offered, already pulling out your service weapon from it’s holster on the side of your leg. The barrel of the gun ran past your fingers as you toyed with the device experimentally, looking it over before deciding to keep it in hand, thumb barely inches away from the safety lock.

The mission you were all on was supposed to be quick, despite the slight… distraction from your best friends, the time accounted for the drug bust was meant to take a couple hours tops but with every glance at your phone, the hours were whisked away and leaving you stranded, half a day later.

You rubbed an eye tiredly as you scratched your head with the gun in hand, sparing no looks towards the three males beside you, each looking at you uneasily as you waved the weapon around like a doll. “Ok, ok, what’s our plan? I saw the dealer enter that building approximately 25 minutes ago.” You informed the group, jerking your head in the direction of the old warehouse, stereotypically picked by the criminals.

“There’s supposed to be about 10 of them.” Gavin added, “Care to confirm that with your x-ray vision?” He held gaze with Connor who turned to scan the building intently.

“It’s reading heat signatures Gavin, not x-ray vision, but, yes I can, and I have. There are only 5.” He frowned at the numbers, much like Hank had as the comparison did not meet the requirements for the briefing they had been given.

“So great, we have another 5 eshays running around like idiots.” A hand ran through your hair as you smirked, “Less work for us I suppose, we won’t be needing backup.”

“While your statement is correct, eshays aren’t drug dealers, they’re what you’d call ‘troubled’—“

You had already decided to check your gun was locked and loaded before dashing out from the cover of the brick wall, avoiding the lecture that was about to be dished to you in a boring chunk of words. They knew what you had meant, that’s all you really were bothered about and now, you were left to your own devices, circling the parameter of the site. With a satisfying click, the back door was easy to push open and obeyed pleasantly when you silently pleaded for it to not squeak.

Despite being a bad move on behalf of the dealers inside, it was a positive for your team and you, who by the looks of things had successfully stopped Connor from diving any deeper into the correction he had been making.

You all paused outside the entrance, checking with a gaze that you were all ready to bust the unexpected guys inside. With a silent count to three, you trailed after Hank who lead the way, a delightful smirk smeared on your face as you began to raid the business dry.

———————————————————

“Chuck a U-IE here and let’s go already.” You yawned, deciding to lean back into your seat and stare out the window. The rear view mirror had given you the perfect angle to see the two in the backseats, Gavin sprawled across Connor’s lap, peacefully dozing as the android too, appeared to have entered his rest mode.

“If I do a u-turn here, I’ll get booked.” Hank sighed, turning the wheel of his car as he changed lanes, “As much as I agree with you, I really can’t afford another ticket.” The car ride remained silent after that, you allowing the older man to focus on the road ahead.

It was tiring, all four of you were worn out and ready to collapse in bed, the drug bust easily proving to drain each of you from any energy you had left. What was quickly going south had ended in another victory when Connor took aim and managed to disarm one of the guys in the operation. After another two hours of interrogations and filing away the documents for the men, the four of you had silently agreed to carpool and make your way home to Hank’s and Connor’s place. It was the closest after all.

Although, you had suggested a sleepover at the precinct, but that idea was shut down the moment Captain Fowler had caught the four of you setting up makeshift beds beside your desks, demanding you returned to your homes and stayed for the next day until fully functioning.

You entertained your mind with such ideas, imagining what kinds of activities you’d amuse yourselves with if you were to spend a night at work. It brought a hazy smile to your lips as you chuckled quietly, effectively capturing Hank’s attention.

“What you giggling about?” He bemused, the silence short lived.

“Oh nothing.” You waved a hand, turning you head to face him, “We should actually have a sleepover at the precinct, I have a couple tents in my locker, and we can use the blow up mattresses again… Fowler always complains about how late we are…”

Hank’s laughter died down slowly after hearing your words, nodding in agreement before pointing out how you had nearly gotten away with the act that night. It was an interesting idea, although accomplishing such task would be another story all together, complete with its own consequences as the price to pay.

You sighed in response, allowing the silence to engulf you once more, the hum of the car soothing your ears as you felt your eyes grow tired with sleep. You want to so badly to rest right there and then, but forced yourself to hold on, not wanting Hank to be left alone in the car.

“You can sleep you idiot.” He rolled his eyes, quickly stealing a glance at your fatigued form.

“Yeah but you’ll be lonely, it’s all good.” You smiled, sitting up and readjusting your seat as an attempt to stay alert, pleased to find that it did work to some degree. Hank hummed is response, silent again.

Your eyes returned to the mirror in the car, setting gaze on Gavin and Connor’s limp forms, heads rested against each other in a comforting way. Hank and you were already aware of the attraction the two had found, it almost surprised you before you did a retake and considered who Connor actually hung around with the most. It made sense.

“Dang, wish I could get me a partner like that.” You commented, staring in approval at the couple.

“Ah don’t worry about that, your smart, and you aren’t bad looking-“

“Wow, so kind of you to say.” You cut Hank off, playfully sneering.

“Oh you get what I’m saying, you’ll find someone, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” His mouth curved into an affectionate smile.

“Oh Lieu, I didn’t know you had a thing for younger-“

“That’s not what I’m sayin’ and you know it.” Hank rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face hadn’t left, instead he shook his head and let out a laugh, before following your gaze to the two in the back. Gavin snorted peacefully, his chest rising and falling in beat with his boyfriend’s LED, the little light pulsing as they held their embrace.

“Ya know… it’s nice to see Connor happy.” Hank finally said, eyes averting your gaze hesitantly. “I always… I always thought ‘bout Cole whenever I saw him and… it kinda reminded me that there would be loads of moments we never will experience… but I think it’s good that I’m starting to look past that and accept that…” you looked at your friend, a reassuring hand on his shoulder as you allowed him to talk.

“I may not have Cole anymore but… I have Connor, and Connor will always be as much my son as Cole was… and... don’t go ‘round telling anyone I said this, I have a reputation to upkeep...” He joked, finally turning to meet gaze with you as he parked the car in the driveway of his home. He let a laugh fall from his lips as he reached out to ruffle your hair, “But uh… you guys… well fuck, I’m shit at the whole emotion thing… I may as well be an android myself.” He shook his head in attempt to clear his mind and focus on his message.

“Connor… you… even Gavin somehow now… you’re all a family to me, and… I really appreciate that… ya know?” He trailed off, looking away in awkwardness. “Anyways you heard nothing from me yeah?”

You smiled and grinned, “Sure, not a single thing.” You nodded, fingers swiping across you lips as a way to show you kept your mouth zipped, “But for the record-“ you turned to give the sleeping two a look before patting Hank’s arm lightly, “I consider you family too Hank.” He offered a soft smile, eyes bright as his face unveiled a side of him that had been buried deep down a long time ago, before jumping up and clapping his hands, the sentimental moment closing and staying a secret between the both of you.

You jumped in your seat as he gripped the steering wheel in front of him, “Now,” he said mischievously, a glint in his eye as a laugh bubbled from his throat, “We wake the fuckers up.”

And with that, the windows were down and the cool air seeped in, along with the blast of the 1988 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme Brougham’s horn, effectively waking up not only the entire neighbourhood, but the two males in the back, Hank and your ears being greeted with the most manliest of screams.

 


End file.
